


Apollo's Blessing

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Group Sex, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a Hint of a Plot, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senator!Law, Spartan!Luffy, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: The moment he set a foot on their land, Luffy knew his world would be turned upside down.He got them all wrapped around his little finger in no time, and Luffy is no exception. Law's exotic look is turning heads from the spartan women and men alike-"Ahhh yes~ harder…!"-which is exactly what led him to his current predicament.-This is definitely not what Luffy had in mind when the King of Sparta - and no other than his dear father - asked him to function as the personal bodyguard of one of Athens senators.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	Apollo's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberry_kephir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_kephir/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! <3

It's almost unbearably hot, the smell of sweat and sex hanging heavy in the air, filling his nostrils and clouding his senses. 

Lustful moans echo through the room, a mix of heavy panting and cries of pleasure creating this weird choir, steadily accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

This is definitely not what Luffy had in mind when the King of Sparta - and no other than his dear father - asked him to function as the personal bodyguard of one of Athens senators. 

_'A peace treaty'_ was the explanation given to him when asking for the reason for his stay.

Tch. As if.

Athens' senate is full of shit. They are too hungry for power to even be able to comprehend the meaning of peace. It doesn't need a genius to figure that Law's presence has little to do with a peace offering. But his father is obsessed with the idea of coming to an agreement without sacrificing his warriors and so he welcomed the senator with open arms.

Law - that's the name of the culprit for Luffy's current misery. 

He was born a persian, Luffy could tell immediately after first laying eyes on him; a tall man with sun kissed skin, heavily decorated with black ink. His black hair manages to look neat even when it's tousled; the sideburns and goatee giving his sharp features a sense of maturity. What has gotten Luffy's attention the most though are his eyes. They are the colour of molten gold, sharp and intense; catching the rays of sunlight as much as the two golden rings he's wearing on both of his ears.

He's handsome. Very much so, and Luffy can't deny it.

But as much as he's good looking, he is also a cocky bastard. He carries himself with a pride that most men envy, always wearing a smirk on those full lips. His eyes sparkle mischief, looking down on everyone as if he's so _superior._ When he speaks, he chooses his words wisely, always so eloquent, using phrases that Luffy never even heard before. And Law knows that he always is the smartest person in the room. Luffy can tell from the smug smile that grazes his face, and he hates it so much.

He can't get enough of it.

The moment he set a foot on their land, Luffy knew his world would be turned upside down. 

He got them all wrapped around his little finger in no time, and Luffy is no exception. Law's exotic look is turning heads from the spartan women and men alike-

_"Ahhh yes~ harder…!"_

-which is exactly what led him to his current predicament.

To protect the important senator, it is a necessity to be by his side at any given moment. Much to Luffy's dismay, this also includes the times where Law indulges himself in more... lecherous activities. 

Two women are at his side, licking and nipping at his skin; worshipping him as if he were the gods greatest gift to them. A young boy around Luffy's age is in front of him, on his knees and propped up on his elbows, presenting his ass for Law to take. 

And take it he does. 

The bed rocks forward with every hard thrust, pushing broken moans out of him. Luffy can't help but notice how completely out of it he looks, with his tongue hanging out and eyes rolled back, begging Law to fuck him harder.

Not that Luffy could blame him. Law is something else entirely. Bathed in sunlight, his glistening skin appears to be glowing, his eyes shimmering more intensely than ever. Luffy thinks he looks ethereal. 

He can't tear his eyes away from how Law's hard muscles flex when he tightens his grip on the boy's waist, how droplets of sweat run down his inked chest, his huge cock slamming in and out of his lover for the night, and Luffy wishes it were him that comes undone from Law's touch.

He tried to deny it, to hide it, but seeing the scene unfold before his eyes doesn't leave him unaffected; the proof of his desire blatantly obvious in the form of a wet spot staining his crimson red tunic.

Law grabs one of the girls by her hair and presses their mouths together for a heated kiss. His hips never stop moving as he grunts into the women's mouth, and Luffy can't help but wonder what his lips taste like.

Like sin, he's sure. 

Unconsciously he licks his lips, chasing a taste that isn't there and probably never will be. His erection is aching painfully but there's nothing he can do about it. Luffy wants to cum so badly, wants to feel Law's large hand on his cock and listen to his deep voice as he talks him through what he knows would be a mind numbing orgasm.

His cheeks start to heat up from the thought alone. He must make a pathetic picture with his flustered face and his eyes full of hunger and want, his desire clearly written all across his face. Law is awfully aware of it too, Luffy realizes that as soon as their eyes meet. They seem to be looking directly into his soul, stripping him naked with his fierce gaze. Oh that damn bastard knows exactly what he's doing.

The boy suddenly lets out a pleasured cry when Law pushes his face into the bedsheets. A strong hold on his nape as Law picks up the pace of his thrusts, eyes never leaving Luffy's. 

He grins at Luffy, taunting him, mocking him for wanting Law so much. It should make him angry but all it does in the end is to further fuel his arousal. The thought of doing everything Law asks of him, commanding to all his wishes, it's a frightening one; and yet Luffy knows it to be true. He would eat everything Law says right up, there's no doubt about it. It's scary because Luffy never was one to submit to someone else. He was born to be a fighter - a warrior - and he's a damn good one at that. It's just… there's something about Law that makes him want to be _good_ for him, to please him and satisfy his every whim.

Luffy swallows hard.

He wants Law to use him for his own pleasure. Again and again and _again_. 

_"Ah, ah, ah~"_

The moans are getting louder and Law's eyes are still on him. _It's not fair,_ the jealousy in him speaks, _it shouldn't be them to receive pleasure from him, it should be_ **_me!_ **

A low chuckle reverberates through the room, a voice that reminds him of honey and smoke, and for a second Luffy thinks Law must be a sirene, sent by the gods themselves to test if he's strong enough to resist getting lured in by their song.

"Do you want to come, my little whore?"

With Law's golden eyes still piercing him, the question could as well have been directed at him. He wants to scream _yes, yes I want to come with your name on my lips,_ but instead he bites his tongue and fights the urge to palm himself through his tunic.

Finally breaking eye contact with Luffy after what felt like an eternity, Law turns to the woman on his left to press their mouths together. He shoves three fingers inside her wet cunt, making her shiver and moan. 

Luffy has never seen a man with such beautiful hands before. All he knows are the hands of a warrior - calloused and dirty. Not Law's hands though, no, Law's hands look soft. Long tattooed fingers with neatly cut nails, and if the loud mewls from the woman are anything to go by, then they are very skilled too.

What would those fingers feel like on him? Would they be gentle with him? Or rough? Would Law take his time to slowly open up his hole? 

If Luffy has learned anything today, then it's that Law is a rough lover. He takes what he wants and how he wants it, but… maybe there is another side to him too. A more vulnerable one with slow, passionate kisses and soft touches. Luffy would love to discover all those things about him. He doesn't know when he started being so invested in the other man; maybe it was on the day he met him, maybe it slowly evolved into this over the past few days he has spent with Law. It doesn't matter either way, Luffy just knows that he wants to see underneath all his layers, in hope that he then might find out what exactly it is that draws him in so much.

Once again he gets aware of his throbbing erection. He shifts awkwardly on his feet to try and hide the obvious bulge, but it's no use. He can feel Law's eyes on him and even without looking up, Luffy knows he's sporting that damn conceited smirk.

Law then grabs the boy by his short brown hair, yanking his head back, forcing him to look directly in Luffy's direction. "Cum!" He hears the older man growl. It's nothing short of a command, and not even a second later the boy lets out a deafening howl as he reaches his climax. 

It wouldn't come as a surprise to Luffy if all of Sparta heard the cry of pleasure, and he is almost certain that that was exactly what Law wanted. He is a man that would find joy in these things after all.

Swallowing hard, Luffy tries his best to compose himself. A task that he finds to be incredibly hard when all his brain can focus on is the way little droplets of sweat are running down Law's broad chest, giving the brown skin and black ink a shimmer that's downright hypnotizing. 

"Good boy," he praises, a light laughter in his voice. 

Luffy feels how his cheeks start burning, even though the words were not meant for him. He would be good for Law too. Oh so very _good…_

Law pulls out then, and Luffy's mouth goes dry. He's still hard, his cock standing proudly in all its impressive glory. The sight alone drives Luffy crazy, and how could it not? Law is a monster; girthy and long, with thick veins, the tip swollen and shining wet with cum and oils. It's the prettiest cock he's ever seen; not to mention that Luffy never thought he'd ever use the word _pretty_ to describe a cock to begin with.

A loud smack forces Luffy to tear his eyes away from Law's manhood and up to meet his gaze instead. Law stares at him with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk, completely ignoring the boy's quiet whimpers as the next hard smack lands on his butt.

Helplessly, Luffy has to watch how Law wraps his large hand around his length, craving and longing to feel the flesh in his own palm. From tip to base, he starts stroking himself; slow at first, then picking up the pace. The little moans and grunts are downright sinful, Luffy thinks, and he wouldn't mind it one bit if he could hear them right next to his ear, mixed together with Law's warm breath. 

The girls, who were busy with playing with each other, return their focus to Law now. They kiss his neck, nibble on his earlobe, and play with his balls, all while those golden eyes are burning Luffy alive with their intensity. 

He finishes shortly after. His cum comes out in short spurts, tainting the boy's back and ass. Luffy watches how Law milks every last drop of it, his teeth sunken deep into his bottom lip, preventing the low groan from turning into a moan, and suddenly Luffy is thirsty as if he hadn't had anything to drink for days.

Sweat forms on Luffy's forehead, runs down his temples, his face feels like it was caught on fire. He's not sure how long his legs will continue to carry his weight, or how much longer he'll be able to endure this torment. 

A little whine slips past his lips when Law puts his finger in one of the girls mouth. A silent command and she obeys without any hesitation. Flicking her tongue out, she swirls the wet muscle around the digits, moaning delightfully as she laps up the cum as if it's the most delicious thing she's ever tasted. Luffy doesn't doubt it for a second.

Sin always tastes as sweet as honey.

He shoves three fingers into her mouth crudely, eliciting a choked up noise from her, and then pulls them out again. Coated in saliva, Law taps his fingers against her cheek, almost as if rewarding a dog with a head pat for following a command. He pays her no more attention after that. Not even sparing his playthings a look, he then gets up from the bed - as naked as on the day he was born - and says: "you can keep playing with each other, maybe I'll join again later. I'm going to wash up now."

Without a hurry, Law stretches his muscles and lets out a satisfied sigh before picking up the skirt that was carelessly tossed on the floor. He wraps it around his waist where he secures it with an ornate brooch, allowing the fabric to hang loosely around his hips. The skirt flows around his long legs and the ocher colour compliments his skin tone nicely, but he would probably look good in pretty much everything. 

Lost in thought, Luffy doesn't notice that Law comes strolling towards the door where he is keeping guard. He wants to move away but his legs won't move fast enough and before he can do so much as blink, Law already has him cornered. One arm above Luffy's head on the wooden door and his body way too close, there is no way for him to escape. 

The strong smell of musk and sex takes over his senses. Without wanting to do so, Luffy inhales deeply, the scent making him feel lightheaded. Being a lot smaller, he is now on eye-level with Law's chest, allowing him to trace the lines of the heart that decorates the skin with his eyes up-close. His fingers itch to touch them, the urge to worship them with his lips and tongue growing stronger, if just to find out if the ink tastes different than the rest of his skin.

"And what about you my dear prince," Law murmurs in his deep, husky voice, "are you going to keep me company? Only to keep me safe, of course."

Luffy nods, in fear that his voice might give out if he dares to open his mouth.

It seems to be good enough of an answer for Law and together they finally exit the room, leaving the others behind. Alone with Law, Luffy feels how the jealousy that rears its ugly head deep within him slowly settles down. Nonetheless the walk through the corridors goes on in an awkward silence, with a tension so thick between them, one could cut it with a knife. 

They finally reach the private bath and once in the entry Law wastes no more time to let his skirt fall from his hips and pool around his ankles. Heat creeps up Luffy's cheeks from the sight of Law's glorious back, muscular and inked up just like his chest. 

Law throws him a glance over his shoulder, asking: "care to join me?" But Luffy is too taken aback to react and remains frozen on the spot. Law only chuckles at his dumbfounded expression. "You can always change your mind." And with that he disappears behind the curtain that leads to the bathing area. 

When he's sure that Law won't return anytime soon, Luffy finally releases the breath he was holding. His cock twitches lightly and Luffy realizes that he finally - _finally -_ can tend to his… little problem.

With trembling hands he lifts up the linen fabric of his chiton that reaches to his mid-thigh. A single tear of pure relief rolls down his cheek when he finally wraps his hand around his shaft. He starts with fast strokes, deciding to get this over with quickly and bring himself to completion as fast as possible. But soon enough images of a certain tall man start to flood his mind and the movements of his hand stutter. He bites down on his lower lip harshly, almost hard enough to break the skin, but it's too late and the needy whine already slipped from his lips.

Law heard him, he's almost certain, but his fogged up mind couldn't care less. He's desperate for release and right now, in this moment, that's all that matters. Damned be his pride or what the older man might think of him; Luffy wants to come, _needs_ to release this pent-up energy, and after that he can forget that any of this ever happened. Forget about Law and the silly thoughts of falling asleep and waking up in his embrace.

He lets his imagination run wild, fantasizes about big hands on his lean body and soft lips on his skin. Would he leave bruises and bite marks on him? Would he like it if Luffy tugs on his black hair while they kiss passionately? Would Law fuck him nice and slow at first and then hard and fast until Luffy can't think properly anymore?

His hand flies over his length faster now, his breath coming out in harsh, ragged puffs. He can feel it, how the knot in his stomach tightens more and more the closer he gets to his sweet relief. The vivid picture of Law sucking on his neck, his long fingers in Luffy's hole all the way up to his knuckles, causes him to buck his hips into his hand until his knees give out and he slides down the wall until his ass hits the ground. Quickly he clasps his hand over his mouth to muffle his desperate cries, but it's no use. His body no longer obeys him and the sounds he makes get louder and needier. He's so close, _so close-_

"Luffy~"

_Fuck!_

"You know, I would feel so much safer if you were in here with me…"

His voice is heavily laced with mockery but it also carries a hint of playfulness in it. Luffy wants to scream.

"Or you could at least help me wash my back."

If he had the strength to do so, Luffy would roll his eyes. "I'm not," he grits out, breathing heavily, "I'm not your servant!"

 _Go fuck yourself,_ is what he wants to say but both Law and he know that that is not _quite_ what he's actually thinking.

"Don't be like that," he tuts, sounding so full of himself, it's making Luffy's blood boil. "Come in here. Be good."

That's all it takes for Luffy to pick himself up from the floor. _Be good._ Yes! That's exactly what he wants; to be good for Law.

Flattening out his tunic, Luffy tries his best to make himself look halfway presentable, even though he knows that everyone can clearly see what state he's in. 

He takes a deep breath and then moves the curtain to the side.

-

The bath is big for a private one, with a large pool that occupies around 60 percent of the space. Steam rises from the hot water and the sweet scent of aromatic oils fills the room. The essences manage to soothe Luffy's nerves, if only a little bit, but as soon as his eyes fall on the other man, his heart instantly starts hammering loudly against his ribcage.

Law wears a sly grin as he slowly lets his eyes rake over Luffy, taking in the sight of his flustered face and hair that's even messier than usual. His eyes flicker south and then up again to meet Luffy's glare.

"Need help with that?" He asks casually as he reaches behind him to fetch the jug of wine to pour himself a glass of the red liquid. "Seriously," he shakes his head and sighs, "all you had to do was ask. Now come here."

Luffy hesitates for all about two seconds before he hurriedly takes off his sandals, almost stumbling while doing so. He doesn't even bother with his chiton, and instead steps inside the pool. The water feels hot on his skin but not unpleasantly so. It soon reaches his thighs, soaking the hem of his tunic, and before he knows it, he already stands right in front of the man he desires so much. Water splashes around them when Law moves to grab him by his waist and pulls him closer. Luffy stands between his legs now, the thought almost driving him crazy.

"You're damn pretty," Law breathes out in awe, causing Luffy's cheeks to flush an even deeper shade of red. He looks away, ashamed. "What? You don't think you're pretty?" 

"Pretty is for girls…"

From his peripheral vision, he sees how Law raises a single eyebrow. "Is that so? Well I don't care about that, I say you're pretty. Beautiful even." He cups Luffy's cheek with one hand and smiles. For the first time it's a genuine one. He looks even more handsome like this - if that's even possible - and it knocks all the air right out of Luffy's lungs. "Aphrodite has nothing on you."

Damn him and his silver tongue. That's probably what tells everyone…

But Luffy can't resist that smile; it's way too alluring, making his heart skip a beat or two. "Prettier than the boy from earlier?"

There's an amused glint in his golden eyes when Law speaks: "Are you jealous?"

Luffy says nothing.

"No of course you're not. Why would you be, when I only ever really had eyes for you." Luffy feels dizzy, the hot steam must be getting to his head. "And all this time I was waiting for you to say those words I so desperately wanted to hear." He sighs exasperatedly. "I'm a patient man, my young prince, but even my patience starts running thin eventually."

It's now or never. Now if only Luffy could find his voice again…

"So? What will it be?" He lets his hand fall from Luffy's cheek to palm Luffy's hard cock instead, eliciting a small whimper from the younger boy. "Want me to help with this?"

Seconds tick by, the tension grows heavier, and then - finally - Luffy comes back to his senses. "I want you…," he croaks meekly, watching how a smirk tugs on Law's lips.

"Of course you do."

He beckons for Luffy to come closer. Luffy complies without hesitation; he takes a step forward only for Law to grab him by his nape and pull him in for a kiss. He stops breathing for a second, completely overwhelmed by the situation. Law doesn't let go of him though and so Luffy forces himself to relax and to enjoy this moment he was longing for. He melts into the kiss soon enough; Law's lips warm and inviting, tasting slightly sour like wine but also like something that he only can describe as _Law,_ and it's damn addicting.

It starts gentle, but just as Law is, turns into something more demanding quickly. He startles slightly when he feels Law's warm tongue brushing over his lips and then forcing itself into his mouth. He tries desperately to keep up with the older man, tries to do with his tongue the same things Law does, but his attempts feel clumsy and awkward. Law doesn't seem to mind though; he sighs happily into Luffy's mouth, caressing his hips gently.

He breaks the kiss - way too soon for Luffy's liking - and leans back against the pool. Luffy has to blink a few times to bring himself out of his daze. When his vision focuses again, he is met with those golden eyes staring at him intensely, and the most shit-eating grin he has ever seen.

"First kiss?"

Luffy doesn't say anything but blushes profusely, his cheeks burning as if they were on fire, and that alone says more than words ever could.

"I could tell."

"Shut up," he snaps, voice lacking any actual bite.

"Don't worry," Law croons, "I'll happily teach you everything I know." 

_Bastard._

"Now… show me what you have to offer."

Law could as well be stripping him naked with his eyes alone and Luffy can't help but feel insecure under his lustful gaze. It's not like him to doubt himself but he isn't sure if he can be what Law wants him to be. He is a fighter, a warrior, and even at his young age his body got to know many fights. 

Unlike the whores that Law likes to take to bed, Luffy's skin isn't perfect. It's battered and bruised from battles and endless days of training. The biggest one of his blemishes peeks out from underneath his chiton where one of his shoulders is exposed; a nasty X-shaped scar right in the middle of his chest. Luffy always saw it as a proof of his victory and never thought of it as ugly. Not until this very moment.

"What are you so nervous about?" Law speaks in a low, calming voice; the rich sound of it oddly comforting. "There's nothing you have to worry about. Come here…" Luffy believes him and therefore doesn't resist when Law slowly slides down the strap of his tunic from where it's draped over his shoulder. The linen clothing hits the water with a splash and floats around his thighs. He sees how Law hungrily licks his lips as he shamelessly lets his eyes wander over Luffy's naked body. He feels exposed as if he had been stripped down to his bones, bearing his soul to the older man.

"Beautiful," he states, plain and simple, sounding a little bit out of breath.

Suddenly Law gets up to his feet, blessing Luffy with the sight of his dripping wet body. He can't stop his eyes from moving south, gasping lightly when he sees that Law is already half hard. Next, Luffy feels a strong grip on his hips and before he knows what's happening he gets lifted up in the air and sat down on the edge of the pool. Instead of removing his soaked tunic, Law only slides it up to his belly and pushes his legs apart.

Luffy's heart is beating rapidly as he waits in anticipation for what Law will do next. He holds onto Law's shoulders as if his life depended on it, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels hot breath on his aching cock.

The older man chuckles softly. He looks up at Luffy through his long lashes and grins: "Were you thinking about me when you touched yourself out there?"

There's no point in lying anymore, so Luffy answers truthfully: "Y-yes…"

"Yeah? How naughty… tell me about it."

"I… I thought about y-your hands on me...," he trails off, shuddering from the mere thought of it.

"Like this?" Law wraps his tattooed hand around Luffy's dick and gives it two lazy strokes. The feeling can't compare to his own hand, not even a little bit. A long finger plays with the sensitive skin of his tip and that's when Luffy knows he won't last much longer.

"And - _aah_ \- about your cock a-and how good it would feel in m-me _hah_ …"

"So blunt… I like it." Law jerks him off faster, applying just the perfect amount of pressure, skilled fingers working him towards the edge. 

He comes with a shout, moaning Law's name in pure ecstasy as white spots dance before his eyes. It takes a while for him to come down to earth again; he's panting heavily, vision still blurry, and his head feels like mush.

"That was fast."

"S-shut up…!"

Law laughs quietly. "That wasn't enough though, was it? You're still hard."

"P-please," is all Luffy manages to croak out. He never begged for anything but with Law he just can't help it. Shames bubbles up inside of him, his cheeks aflame, but he can't find it in him to care about it all that much, not really. Not when Law pushes his legs even further apart, smearing Luffy's cum on the inside of his thigh, and flicks his tongue out to let it swirl around the head of Luffy's hard cock. "Please…"

Law takes the tip between his lips then and starts sucking. Burying his fingers in Law's thick locks, Luffy lets out a loud mewl from the intense pleasure he's feeling. He tugs at the black strands, urging him on to take him deeper inside his mouth. Law complies gladly, swallowing him down in one go, causing wave after wave of pure ecstasy to wash over him. 

The wetness and warmth engulfing him are driving Luffy mad with lust, almost too much for his overstimulated nerves, and yet he unconsciously starts to thrust his hips frantically to chase the pleasure Law brings him. He takes it all without complaining, even hums happily when Luffy pushes his head down on his cock. The vibrations from Law's moans almost push him over the edge, even more so when he opens his eyes to look up at the moaning and shivering mess that is Luffy.

Pupils blown wide, he stares at the young spartan as he bobs his head up and down. There is something so… _captivating_ about seeing Law between his legs; a truly mesmerizing sight. His tongue skillfully moves from tip to base, working all the right places that make Luffy see stars. 

Luffy is getting closer to his second orgasm, he can't help it, all his self-control is slipping when it comes to Law as it seems. 

He thrusts his hips up harshly, crying out in bliss when Law's throat tightens around him. Luffy never even knew it's possible to receive so much pleasure, but with how Law is gently fondling his balls and sucking on his length, he thinks that must be what heaven is like.

"Law p-please I-I'm… ahh… so close!"

Being the bastard that he is, Law releases his cock then, leaving only a string of saliva connected to his lips. He looks completely unfazed, not at all like he just sucked cock like there's no tomorrow, while Luffy is sure he looks like a mess. His face and chest are flushed red and his breathing comes out in short ragged puffs. Yet Law still looks at him as if Luffy is the most precious thing he's ever laid eyes upon.

"Law…"

"Don't be so greedy." There's a glint in his eyes, a promise that he is far from done with Luffy. 

He reaches for a phial filled with a golden liquid and pours some on his fingers. Coating them thoroughly with the oil, he searches for Luffy's eyes and grins. "I'm going to make you feel even better now."

Law is a man of his words and sure enough he makes himself comfortable between Luffy's legs again. He caresses Luffy's heated skin, drawing circles on his hip bone in a soothing manner, and peppers his throbbing cock with featherlight kisses. He brings his right hand to Luffy's waiting hole and rubs his slicked up finger against the tight muscle. It feels good, so incredibly good, and Law hasn't even done much yet.

For a split second there is a devilish smile playing around Law's lips before he swallows down Luffy's dick again, and then - without a warning whatsoever - he shoves in the first finger. Luffy whimpers softly at the intrusion; it doesn't really hurt but the feeling is unfamiliar and a bit weird. His muscles tense up when Law thrusts the digit in and out of him but gets used to this new, strange feeling soon after.

He pushes in a second finger, making Luffy really feel the sting now. The pleasure from getting his dick sucked and the light pain he feels in his ass as Law slowly stretches him open mix and together they create this burning hot feeling in his stomach. 

Luffy is no stranger to all sorts of pain but this one, this one is different. It's _good._ It makes him crave for more, wants Law to take him apart completely, gladly giving him everything he has to offer.

To his surprise, Law is incredibly gentle with him. He kisses Luffy's thighs, scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin, the movement of his fingers slow and careful as he prepares his hole for more; for something _bigger._ He sucks and licks at his balls, simultaneously reaching the deepest part inside of him with his slender fingers, hitting that sweet spot again and again.

"Be a good boy and cum for me," he says right before he takes Luffy's cock back into the warmth of his mouth. The commanding tone in his deep voice is like a burning torch thrown into a haystack and just like that Luffy is set on fire within a second, his orgasm like a blazing flame, fierce and all consuming, until it slowly turns into the calmness of ashes settling on the ground.

He gasps for air, trembling hands holding onto Law's shoulders, needing purchase; something - _anything -_ to ground him. 

His mind feels numb and the next thing he knows is that Law holds him in his strong arms, soothingly stroking his back.

"That good huh?"

The laughter in Law's voice would normally piss him off but he can't even deny it because, _fuck,_ it really was _that_ good!

"You taste delicious… Here-" 

He puts his index finger under Luffy's chin and tilts his head up slightly to steal another kiss from him. Luffy doesn't hesitate for a second when a warm tongue swipes across his bottom lip to ask for entrance. He accepts the kiss happily, sucking on the wet muscle like a starving man. The salty taste of his own seed makes him groan into the older man's mouth. 

Wrapping his arms around Law's neck, he pulls him even closer to deepen the kiss and that's when he feels it: Law's cock, hard and throbbing, rubbing against his leg. He breaks the kiss to look at the other man through half-lidded eyes and pushes his hips up in a silent plea. 

"That's right Baby," he says in a hushed tone and presses his lips to Luffy's neck, "now it's my turn." He can feel a grin against his skin and then Law bites down. _Harshly._ As if to soothe the offended skin, he then kisses it softly before moving down to suck on the crook of his neck. Luffy is sure that he will be wearing Law's mark for the next few days.

The thought is exciting.

"Law… I want to- _ahh_ want to touch you…"

"Then touch me."

He takes Luffy's smaller hand in his and guides it toward his cock. Eagerly he wraps his hand around the erection, the huge size of it only barely fitting in his hand. 

Law makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat when Luffy starts to stroke him, a low growl that causes a shiver to run down his spine. His whole body is tingling from the encouraging sounds Law makes, so even though he feels like he is really clumsy in his efforts, he has to do at least some things right.

"Law I want… I need… _please!"_

"Are you always so impatient?" Law asks while his hands find Luffy's nipples to play with. He twists the rosy bud between his fingers, making Luffy whine, and demands: "tell me what you want! C'mon Baby, use your words."

He wants to, he really wants to, but every time he opens his mouth all that comes out are little moans and whimpers. Law's cock feels heavy in his hand, his fingers and lips gently caressing his nipples; all the sensations are driving him crazy.

Drool dribbles down his chin and then Law's mouth is on his again. A messy kiss, all tongue and teeth and spit.

"C'mon," he whispers against Luffy's lips, "say it!"

"Oh fuck! Law fuck me! I want your cock, please, _Law!"_

"That's it, good boy."

Heat creeps up his neck from being praised like this. Luffy likes that. He really, really likes that a lot.

Law turns him around then, so that he's standing in the hot water again, elbows propped up on the marble floor. His breathing is starting to get more and more labored as Law trails sweet kisses down his spine. Large hand knead at his butt before he pulls his cheeks apart. With a long finger he circles the slick entrance before slipping a finger inside, the loosened muscle giving in easily.

"You have a great ass, you know that?" Law asks but he sounds more like he's thinking out loud.

He then pours more oil into his hand to coat this cock with the thick liquid. Luffy bites his tongue as he waits in anticipation to finally get filled to the brim but then lets out a surprised gasp when he feels something wet slip between his thighs.

"Put them closer together," Law instructs. "Yes, like this."

"Law this isn't- can't you… please!"

He starts to move his hips and leans down, blanketing Luffy's much smaller body fully, and whispers in his ear: "Are you that desperate for my cock? Don't worry my beautiful prince, you'll be getting what you want soon enough…"

His warm breath tickles Luffy's skin, making his heart flutter from the intimacy of their position. 

A thin sheen of sweat covers his body, caused from the steam coming from the hot water and the desire simmering inside him. He feels how a drop runs down his forehead as he pushes his ass up in the air.

Law gives it a light smack and chuckles. "You look really good like this. Oh I'm going to enjoy this…" 

Finally he lines his tip up with his hole. Luffy swallows down his nerves, squeezing his eyes shut. Law doesn't ask him if he's ready, wastes no time with being gentle and careful. He pushes his full length in with one hard thrust, splitting Luffy open on his cock.

He lets out a grunt that Luffy answers with a pitiful cry, almost choking on his spit. 

A searing pain blossoms from his butt. "Ahh wait," he sobs. "It's too much please! You're too big!" It feels like Law is tearing him apart, filling him and stretching him impossibly wide open. 

"It's okay," Law reassures him, "you're taking my cock so well Baby. You're doing so good."

Luffy feels like he forgot how to breathe, his airways feeling way too restricted. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he gasps for air and for a second he thinks he's going to break. But then he feels Law's hands on him. He cards his long fingers through Luffy's damp hair in a soothing manner and talks him through the initial pain with a calm and steady voice.

Minutes pass, or hours, he can't tell, and the sting slowly but surely eases, leaving only a strong desire in its place. 

_Want._

He wants more. More of Law.

Luffy wants to feel him even closer, his hands and lips all over his body. He wants Law to mark every inch of his skin and his seed deep inside of him.

He hears a low moan then, a sound like music to his ears. It's only now that he realizes that he started to push his ass against Law's groin, his body unconsciously chasing the pleasure that starts to coil in his gut.

"Move," he grits out. "Please fuck me!"

Law huffs and puts his hand on Luffy's waist, his fingers digging into the flesh. He pulls out to the tip and thrust right back in. "Yeah? That's what you want? Want me to fuck you hard and fast?" He takes a fistful of Luffy's hair to yank his head back, making him arch his back. "You're so naughty, I knew you would be like this."

"Stop talking and fuck me like you mean it!"

"Oh~ looks like someone got his bite back," Law chuckles, "don't worry, I'm going to fuck that bratty attitude right out of you."

He makes good on his promise; picking up the pace of his thrusts. He snaps his hips forwards roughly, hitting that good spot again and again until Luffy can't utter anything other than choked up moans and pleas. 

Being filled to the brim, it's a feeling unmatched by anything else. Nothing can compare to the thrill of being fucked so good; not the adrenaline rushing through one's veins when the marching of hundreds and thousand marching enemies cause the earth to quake, not the excitement of hearing the battle cries and the sound of clashing swords. Not even the quiet minute that arises after the last enemy has fallen and victory has been claimed after hours of shedding blood and tears; not even that comes close to how good Law makes him feel. It's this pure, this _raw_ feeling of being alive, and if Luffy isn't careful, he might get addicted to it.

But the harder Law fucks him, the longer their bodies are one, the more Luffy thinks that it might already be too late. 

"You were born for this," Law grunts hotly in his ears, "born to take my cock. Yeah that's right; mine only. I'm going to ruin you for anyone else. You're _mine!"_

A particularly hard thrust gets the point across, the possessiveness in his voice causing the fine hairs on Luffy's nape to stand up. Law's voice alone is enough to send shivers up and down his spine and yes! That's it, that's exactly what he wants-

"-yes! Yours! I'm yours only… Law _please!"_

His thrusts start to lose their rhythm; they become more and more frantic. Luffy knows that Law is close, but so is he. 

"Ahh… i-inside, please come inside…!"

Law growls; an animalistic sound that goes straight to Luffy's groin. His swollen cock twitches when Law thrusts in all the way to the hilt, his heavy balls slapping against Luffy's butt, and that's all it takes. 

Luffy's name leaves the older man's lips in a sinful moan. He closes his eyes, allowing the pleasure of his orgasm to crash down on him. His whole body is shaking as spurts of cum taint the marble underneath him, Law following shortly after. 

He presses his sweaty chest to Luffy's back and shoves his cock in even deeper, making Luffy wince weekly. Warm semen starts to fill him up, his hole clenching around Law until he has milked every last drop from him. 

They stay like this until their heavy panting slowly turns into steady breathing again and then - all too soon - Law pulls out and sinks down into the water with a pleased sigh. 

Luffy however doesn't move an inch. After coming down from the high of having his mind shattered with the most intense orgasm of his life, he suddenly feels empty in every way possible. Cum trickles out of his stretched out hole, and Luffy can't help but wonder: now what?

He let Law fuck him. He let Law use him however it pleased him. It's not like he regrets it, he could never, but where do they go from here? Will Law dismiss him now that he's had his fun? Will he just wave him off without even looking him in the eyes, just like he did earlier?

Was it all just a game for him? A predator that got to devour its prey after days of stalking, and is now already looking for the next victim. Somehow that thought doesn't sit well with him at all.

"Luffy," a rich voice calls out to him. "What are you doing?"

A moment later he feels two strong arms around his middle. When he opens his eyes he finds himself in a warm embrace, seated in Law's lap. Inked hands thread through his messy hair gently and golden eyes gaze down on him; the usual cold glare replaced by a soft look, affectionate even.

"Are you okay?"

A simple question, and yet it manages to take him off guard. He didn't expect Law to ask for his wellbeing, but he did and it fills Luffy with so much happiness, his heart starts beating wildly. 

Luffy simply nods.

"You're quite dense, you know that?" 

Now, that sounds more like him.

Luffy furrows his brows in confusion but Law only chuckles and then pulls him in for a kiss. He moves his lips against Luffy's leisurely, so different from the previous hunger in his kisses. 

When they part, Law smiles at him smugly, but his eyes lack any malicious intent. 

"I only ever wanted you from the beginning." 

Luffy's heart stops. A sentence so meaningful spoken so effortlessly, as if confessing something like this is the easiest thing in the world for Law.

"I knew you would be perfect. Perfect for me," Law purrs. "We would make such a good team don't you think so too?"

"Huh? I don't understand...," Luffy admits, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

"I like you. I immediately knew that you are special, Luffy. I want this - us," he runs a finger along Luffy's lips before quickly pecking him on the mouth, "- but there is something else too…"

His words seem to carry so much weight and Luffy looks into his eyes - _really_ looks at him - and then it dawns on him. 

Excitement bubbles up in him at the realization that their fateful meeting won't be over and forgotten as soon as he initially thought, but instead was only the beginning of something so much more. 

Law's eyes tell him everything he needs to know and so Luffy isn't surprised when he speaks again:

"Let's form an alliance. I have a plan to take down the corrupt leaders of Athens."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghost-kitty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawheartkitty?s=09)


End file.
